The Forgotten Ones
by GoldenGoddess
Summary: It's always there. Can you feel it? Deep in your soul? Or have you Forgotten?
1. Default Chapter

**Hey everyone! Remember me? GoldenGoddess? Well, grade then has been VERY hard, like, I've never worked so much in my life before. I've been juggling school, work, family as well as the stories that I'm writing with the other wargoddesses. However, Summer is coming up and I promise to take up Soldiers Dream and Immortals again! Maybe this to...this is a teaser. You create the story really. Pick which species that the Sailor Senshi are (obviously), and the pairings. HOWEVER, DO NOT go with the cookie cutter plot. There is nothing I can't stand more than (I know I'm going to loose a lot of review for this) Hiiro/Usagi stories. I'm SO sorry but, that is the only pairing I WON'T DO!  
Oh, and one more note, look under the ID of WarGoddesses at ff.net. Original characters and stuff. It's like an RPG thingy and if you might, possibly, want to become a member and co-write a fic with us, drop me or Tensei a line at Musha_eien@yahoo.com or V_babe4@yahoo.com We're also on Yahoo instant messanger! Well, if you don't like the ficlet, let me know! LOL!  
Luve and Lotz, GoldenGoddess!  
  
The Forgotten Ones: Teaser.**  
  
  
Can you imagine, even for the briefest of moments, a world where the water was purer than it was at the dawn of time, and is forever kept that way. Guarded and treated as it should be. Water that is so unburdened by sin and darkness, that you can breath in it.  
Picture a world, where the skies are fresh and the clouds soft. Places to travel and where dreams are kept. Believe for a moment, that you can dance on the clouds and travel in ways that you can no longer even dream about.  
Believe in a place, where the very Earth beneath your feet can sing, and the plants and greenery that rises from it dances with you, as you race across it. The food it produces is so ripe and innocent, that a single bite would leave you without hunger for days to come; a single bite!  
This world, this place that is now, forbidden to speak of, a place that has been stripped from even our dreams, is a place where magic is born. Six of the creatures of legend, in which only a child can believe in, dwelled here.   
Unicorns, their coats beautiful and white run across the land. Their horns and eyes sparkle. Living silver.  
Dragons, their wings twine and move across the clear sky in a dance that is unknown to us. Wild spirits.  
Phoenixes, their inner fire flashing dangerously across the land, their cries sounding in the air. Burning hope.  
Serpents, flashing and flickering within the endless seas. Their songs traveling through the endless depths. Sparkling wisdom.  
Faeries, teasing and dancing as they taunt and play in the air. Their voices leave all those who hear it breathless.   
Angels, with wings of pure white. The truest colour of innocence that was reflected in their eyes as the traveled and danced. Pure innocence.  
Now, reader. Listen to the tale that I sow now, for once it is finished you will have a choice to make. It's power and velocity will be believable. If you decline, you will forget about it all, about the magic that you have remembered for the briefest of moments; are remembering even as you read. If you accept however, challenges, turmoil's, emotions that you have never thought possible will plague your mind. The choice upon itself is vaster than you can believe.  
Continue reading if you dare; for if you stop now, you will never be plagued with the question; the choice; or the challenge.  
For the six creatures of legend, who's history is written in our dreams...  
They evolved.  
Unicorns became Unians. Standing on two legs, three fingers on each hand and hoofs for toes. Their hair was pure white and their eyes the colour of their soul; and the small horn in the center of their forehead.  
Dragons became Dracoians. Tall and strong upon their two legs with tan skin. They have to be strong, for nothing else could support the massive dragon wings that still stand strong in their backs. A sign of their history.  
Phoenixes kept their original names. They can survive in the strongest of temperatures now. Standing on two legs, they lost their wings, but the can travel and dance in the hottest of flames. Creatures of the fire.  
Serpents became the Mermaids and Mermen that are so often discussed in fairy tales. Their fins and eyes are ideal for the environment, for they can travel faster than any fish, or any other creature on both land and sea.  
Faeries, like the Phoenix, kept their names. They're small creatures, standing barely over four feet usually, but out of all the creatures, they are the few that remember the ways of magic. They can fly and dance, still taunting and teasing the other creatures of the world.  
Angels remained the same, almost fully resisting the evolution of time. However, some lost their innocence while others regained it. Beauty and grace, they continued to stand guard over all the other creatures, whom lived together in ways that couldn't be imagined.  
Reader, listen well, for centuries the six creatures lived in harmony. Blessed with the joy and magic of their differences, and their similarities. They worked together and lived the same way, helping each other and laughing in their endless joy.  
But then, some of them began to forget. Some of the creatures began to loose their wings, their fins, their horns....They lost all of these, and forgot.  
These poor creatures, lost and confused as they were, turned to violence. They hurt and hunted one another, ravaged the land and destroyed it. They became jealous of the creatures of old, with wings and horns and fins. Jealousy turns to hate, which turns to death and blood shed.  
Creatures died.  
More and more began to turn, to forget, and the remaining creatures of old had no choice. They fled beyond the stars, and away from the harmony they had once known. Fear is a powerful thing, and they feared the creatures that had once been their brothers and sisters.  
Now reader, the choice is yours. Follow your heart and your dreams, for I have discovered where they fled to, but alas, I am must to old to follow. But you can. Fly forth and touch the stars, fall to the sun, and dance where the sky and the earth meet.   
Choose wisely reader, as I said before if you decide to follow them, the obstacles that you face will be so unimaginable that your soul my crumble for the sheer weight of it all. If you decide not to, you will forget this tale ever found it's way for you, forget about the past.  
Alas, my time is almost up, I have one more thing to say to you now. As the creatures of old fled this world, they named the ones who had lost their wings, their horns, their fins, their memories and their lives.  
They named the forgotten ones...  
Humans....  
***********  
Whoa, well... Duo slammed the book shut and shook his head. That was an interesting read!  
Where did you find this book Quartre?   
I don't really know Trowa. I've looked that library over dozens of times now. He smiled sheepishly. It was my escape while I was growing up.  
An escape from your duties, ooorrr from your sisters?  
His face flushed. Very funny Duo. However, this book was just there one day, sitting on the table as if it was...  
Waiting for you.  
Yes Hiiro, that's it exactly.   
Wufei snorted. And you called us all here for that?  
It just seemed, interesting. I thought that I should share it with you.  
A clock chimed eleven in the morning and Hiiro reached forth, grabbing his bag and turning his back. A book in a book, there isn't time for fairy tales in a world recovering from war.   
Duo tugged on his hat. No offense Q-man but, I have reality to worry about. The only God out their is the God of Death! As I'm sure all of you know about.   
How could we not? Grumbled Wufei as he followed Duo out the door. You only shouted it whenever you got in your gundam...  
Trowa slowly placed the book back on a high shelf, his eyes grim. You shouldn't loose yourself in fantasy, when we have a world to save. Especially after the war treated you so cruelly. Fairy tales aren't real, and the forgotten ones' don't exist. Don't forget yourself. He didn't say anything more, or anything less. War does strange things to people, for these had been the most words he'd uttered since that fateful day aboard Libra.  
Quartre leaned back against a wall and sank to the floor. The world has no room for fairy tales. Their right of course...  
_ Fly to the stars, fall to the sun, and dance where the sky and the Earth meet._  
But I wonder... he murmured quietly, a strange expression crossing his face. If the fairy tales have room for the world?  
_Unians  
Dracoians  
Phoenixes  
Merpeople  
Faeries  
Angels  
  
**Humans, the forgotten ones.**_


	2. Isn't it amazing, where a dream can take...

Hey guys! I finally wrote the next chapter! Yes, I know I'm lazy, but I've been really busy! And the next chapter of one of my stories will be out by tomorrow! Hugz everyone* Okies, I know this probably sucks, but Please forgive me! I did my best! Oh! And thank you everyone, for the wonderful reviews! You have NO IDEA how much those helped me. You're all so nice, and I thank you! Priscilla, Heart Soul and everyone else who reviewed, they are the nicest things I've ever read! Thank you!

Now, bare with me, I promise the story will get better! I hope it doesn't suck!

Luv Ya! 

"Whoa, man. Talk about boring." Duo flopped back in his chair, tossing his feet onto the table in front of him in the same motion. "I never would have thought, but I think I actually prefer fighting Oz to this."

"Duo, do you do that everywhere you go, or am I a special case?"

After the war, Duo had accepted Hilde's offer of housing. The two of them becoming roommates, like normal people! Or at least, what he assumed to be normal.

Laughter erupted from his mouth. "Hilde-babe!" One indigo eye cracked open. "Is that anyway to talk with a former Gundam pilot."

"You'll be a dead former Gundam Pilot if you don't…" Bending down and wrapping her smaller arms around Duo's legs, she heaved. "MOVE!"

Former Gundam pilot. Gods, even just hearing those words would make his heart seemingly stop in his chest. It was over; all of it was really over. No more fighting, no more fear, no more oppression or operations from those screwy doctors! He was free.

He cast her a lopsided grin and pulled one leg back to his chest, leaving the other for her to tug at. "Hilde, I can't back down now."

She raised an eyebrow, blowing away some sweat that trickled down her face. "Why?"

"I have to live out my life believing in the path I've chosen!"

The leg that had successfully been pulled an inch or two from the table fell with a clunk. A few pieces of wood went flying, accompanied by a glass figurine that had been balanced upon the said object. "Why do I even bother? Someone tell me that!" 

"H-Hey!" His eyes grew wide as he watched the glass, something that the now ranting and raving Hildi had made him swear on his braid not to touch, go flying up into the air. As he sat there, everything seemed to happen in slow motion. The glass figurine flew up into the sky, spinning in a slow circle. Himself, fearing the wrath of Hilde, lunged forward from the couch, his mouth carved into an expression of terror. The glass flying … falling …landing in his hand an inch from the carpet. 

Hilde crossed her arms over her chest. "Nice catch!"

"You almost broke that!"

"But you caught it!" She turned and stormed out of the room. "Now, I hope that teaches you a lesson!"

"A lesson? Did I hear you right? How is that suppose to teach me a…." He shook his head before flopping back onto the floor, his bangs falling boyishly over his eyes. "I take it back. I'd prefer to fight Oz to trying to figure out Hilde. I'll never understand Women."

"I HEARD THAT!"

**

Quartre sighed. The voices around him seemed far away. The delegates voices discussing now business propresisions, explaining how the 'world could be a better place' if he would just allow the Winner Co-operation to merge with their own company. One of the men, gesturing to a large board that showed a red line going up and up, and explaining how profits would increase ten fold. He even held up ten fingers as if to emphasize that statement.

Had he ever even cared about any of this?

'This is so ironic.' He thought quietly, suddenly finding the grains of wood on the tabletop before him fascinating. 'During the war, all I could think about was how much I wanted to return to this. When I was in Sandrock, all I wanted was to be sitting at this 'boring' table and listening to these people talk. Now that I'm back here though, all I want is to be back in my dear Sandrock.

'Perhaps it true, what Trowa always said. Soldiers sacrifice themselves to fight for peace, and the kinder that one is, the harder it is on their spirit.' He lay his head down on the table, and shut his eyes. This was not the fate he had chosen, but it was the life he was destined to lead. 

It wasn't fair. And the worst part was, he was actually longing for war to come back. To be feeling the cool metal of Sandrock beneath his fingertips, to be hearing Rashid and the others behind him urging him on, and to be feeling the adrenaline of battle surging through his veins.

"Mister Quartre?"

"Hmm? Oh!" His head shot up from its position on the table, snapping back to reality in record time. "I'm sorry."

The man frowned, placing down his business folder. "Perhaps I came at a bad time."

He turned his gaze skyward. 'Every time is a bad time…'

"Mister Quartre should I leave?"

"No, I'm sorry." He stood up and picked up the discarded folder. He would have to smile, and sacrifice his own whims for the majority. Such was the fate of a soldier. " Please, continue."

***

Spin.

Turn.

Twist.

Watch.

Aware. 

Movement. Always moving. Stopping could mean a loss of balance, or even death. He had to keep moving, couldn't stop.

Spin.

Turn.

Twist.

Future, past, present. They all bled together here. Was that a bullet flying to his head, longing to end his worthless life? Have to move! Have to keep moving! If it touches him, it's over and HeavyArms will no longer have a pilot. The Gundams can't afford to die yet!

Watch.

Aware.

No. Not a bullet. It was WingZero shooting at him. Moving ever faster, beyond what his eye could even follow. He felt something….fear? He had to move! He had to help Hiiro, and somehow turn Quartre back into the nice guy he once knew. There was nothing left anymore. He and the others had become nothing more than redundant Soldiers.

Land.

Trowa gasped for breath and instinctively found his center of balance. Below him, far below him, the audience broke out into wild applause. Sweat trickled down his face and his neck, tickling his skin and stinging as it fell into his eyes. And it was all he could do to stop himself from moving and loosing his balance. His one visible green eye flamed with surprise. There were no bullets, or Gundams, or even Mobile Suits. There were simply, people, applauding.

"Everyone!" The ringmasters voice blared over the announcing system. "That was Trowa Barton! Now, if you turn you attention to the center of the ring…."

Trowa didn't listen to anymore. He walked to the edge or the rope and began the climb down the long ladder. A chill passed through his spine.

Deathscythe, floating before him as the debris that had been hiding it floated away. He commanded the Mobile Suit to catch the gun that he had ordered to be given to him. Without a word, he lifted the gun and squeezed the trigger. In his mind, he could almost hear Duo scream….

"Trowa! Trowa!"

He gulped in air, trying to gasp as quietly as possible. His body was drenched in a cold sweat, making it increasingly difficult to hold onto the ladder.

Wait, ladder? Where was Deathscythe, and the Mobile Suits….

"Trowa." Catherine's hushed whisper barely reached his ears. Somehow, he managed to stop shaking enough to turn his head and look at his 'sister' below him.

Her eyes were wide with worry, and her teeth piercing her lowerlip. She had seen him, seen him stop and tremble as the past and present bled together behind his eyes.

HE wrenched his mind for something to say, but no words came to his lips. None made the transition from thought to letters. He couldn't worry her. A thought or flicker of doubt could mean life or death ..NO! No! That wasn't right! He wasn't in the war anymore. There was peace…peace.

With a simple nod to her, he continued his climb down the ladder.

**

**

The wedding ring captured a few of the suns rays, and reflected them in beams of solid light. The calloused fist that had been holding it suddenly clenched it tightly, as if it could destroy it and scatter the ashes to the world.

"Damnit." Wufei shut his eyes, torn between screaming in frustration or fear as he felt the tears sting behind his eyelids. No, he would not cry. He refused to. Tears were a sign of weakness, of mourning, and he would not shed them for HER.

Then, why was he here? Grasping the very ring he had come to curse, and wishing that after all this time, he could change it? There had been nothing he could have done; no way he could have reacted. What was done was done.

Damnit! Then was did he feel as if he could! When the marriage had firstly been announced, he had hated it, cursed it even! The heir of the Dragon Clan, to marry the strongest on the colony, which was him. 

He opened his eyes. "Merian….." Slowly, he turned his head and quietly unsheathed his katana. Staring at the blade, as if mesmerized by it, he placed the ring back on the ground. "I could do it. It would be quick, and easy. After all, what place does a soldier have in a world of pacifism?"

His feet, as if acting of their own accord, stood up. The katana blade still clenched tightly in his right fist. She had left him, and in the process she had changed everything he thought he understood, and thought he had believed in.

The suit she had died to protect, Shenlong. While he had fought in the war, he had believed that her spirit was somehow protecting the suit, somehow living in it. And thus, that when the war was over, he had actually believed. He was a fool.

"There is no such thing as justice, or hope." He paused. "If there was, you would still be here. Damnit. IT should have been me in that suit, me protecting the colony, and not you."

In the distance, a flock of birds took flight. Their flapping wings sounding like the screams of a person, the screams of someone from his past, in their last moments of life.

He forced his eyes shut and raised the blade to his chest.

The war was over, thus the soldiers or the war finally had time to mourn and to grieve, what had been lost. The people that had died, and the dreams that had faded. He'd been to weak to protect her, to cowardly to fight for her, or to even care for her, until it was to late.

Suddenly, he stopped. "No." He murmured. " You're not worth it." The ring glittered up at him from the ground, taunting him of his weakness and inability to let go of the past.

Without a word, he tenderly scooped up the ring and placed it in his pocket, before turning and calmly walking away. 

**

Now what?

That seemed to be the question with Hiiro, now-a-days. There was, nothing left for him. Nothing left to do, no way left to react. The wars were over, thus the meaning that his life had taken, was gone as well. He really had, nothing left.

With a soft grunt, he stood up and walked to the edge of the street. His eyes barely acknowledged, and yet scanned, each and every one of the people who walked by him. Were they a threat? Where they foe?

'The wars are over.' He thought quietly. 'There is no reason to watch people like this, to scan them. Relena, has ensured that peace has been achieved. There, will be no more wars.

'Then why are you so tense? Why are you waiting for the bottom to drop out, Hiiro?'

He groaned, and then picked up his pace as he crossed the street. A few people glanced at him, but he paid them no heed.

Relena, he couldn't go back to her of course. His mere presence was a hazard to her. Despite the fact that the war was over, people still sought his blood. Even still though, it was nice to feel wanted. To know that someone out there, cared for him…

He shut his eyes and stopped, resting his had against a wall. "I can't think like this. That, emotion, that's not what comes next."

And, he couldn't help but wonder, did anything come next?

****

"Teach me a lesson. A dead Gundam pilot. Right….HIIIIILLLLDDDDIII! Do I really have to?" 

"I'm SLEEPING!"

Duo let out a frustrated whine as he tossed the blanket onto the couch. "Not fair, I caught the damn figurine! This is NO way to treat a Gundam Pilot Hildi!"

"You're NOT a pilot anymore! Why can't you let that go! Goodnight!" Duo flinched as he heard a door slam. "Ouch. Better…avoid her for a while."

The couch almost seemed to glare up at him from the floor. Lumps of God knows what, and springs were sticking out in several areas. The original colour of the fabric had long since faded to an ugly gray, clashing violently with the orange stuffing that kept sticking out. And a big black…splotch, lay in the exact center.

"Damn." He ran his fingers through his hair. "This thing looks like Hell warmed over. Then again…" He grinned. "I am the God of Death, so I should feel right at home here!"

He jumped onto the couch, literally, and layback as the blanket settled over his rumbled form. Lying back onto the pillow, he placed his hands behind his head and smiled. "It's over now. All of it. The wars, we're finally at peace. I don't need to fight anymore. The God of Death isn't needed. I can be normal now.

"The screams and the nightmares, they can all stop now. People, I, don't need to live in fear. No more guilt and pain, or sleepless nights." A faint snore came from behind the door, which Hildi had previously slammed. "Well, at least a lot less sleepless nights."

He shut his eyes and yawned. "Solo, Father Maxwell,…see..I did it. There's….peace."

**

Quartre sighed, before pulling the covers back on his bed. 

The servants had come a long time ago, changed the sheets and made the room virtually spotless. He remembered, during the days of war, that he would be forced to sleep wherever it was safe. Sometimes, surrendering to the black oblivion on the Sand dunes of the desert.

And he also remembered, laughing with Duo and making music with Trowa; he remembered commanding Wufei and, Gods, he even missed fighting Hiiro!

But, people were already beginning to forget. The Gundams, which had fought to hard, and the people who had given up so much to ensure the peace that they were now thriving within. They were forgetting. Even now, when he was talking with people from his business, in their eyes he could tell that they didn't even know that he was a former pilot. They were forgetting.

"I'm horrible." He whispered, and then shut his eyes. "I, want the war to come back. I want to be with the others again.

"I don't want to be forgotten."

*****

Cold. He was so cold. Why couldn't he remember anything! Why did these nightmares plague him? Catherine came in quietly and wrapped her arms around him, comforting him, offering him her own warmth….

Trowa blinked as his eyes adjusted to the darkened room. With a groan, he shuttered and shut his eyes again. Why couldn't he escape it! Was he loosing his mind? This wasn't the war anymore. He wasn't living in it. So why did he keep seeing it, why did he keep getting thrust into the past? It was as if, he could remember the past, the war, more than he could remember, or live in the present.

He'd almost fallen from the tightrope today. How would have Catherine reacted? How would the audience have reacted? What if, what if at one point, he thought that the people surrounding him were his enemy, and he grabbed a gun? What would he do then?

Slowly, he opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling, unmoving. "I'm a hazard. I'm loosing my mind and, I could hurt Catherine, or an innocent.

"I don't belong here."

****

"Hmph." Wufei glanced around the little cottage that he had taken up residence in. There was almost no furniture, no pictures or paintings covering the walls. There was nothing, except him.

And that damn ring!

Wufei slowly stood up, stretching the stiffness from his muscles that had endured after sitting in his meditative stance for so long. His eyes flickered to the darkness outside, and he was surprised to notice that the sun had set hours ago, and the moon was out and full.

Merian had never loved the stars. She would say that, there was no point in looking to your dreams, when you had reality to face.

But, what was the point with running from reality if it sucked?

With a sudden anger, he tore his gaze away from the window and sat on the couch. Leaning back, he shut his eyes.

He'd failed. He'd failed to protect the one thing that he even remotely cared about. Now, there was nothing left.

He had, nothing left in this world.

***

Hiiro slowly leaned against the tree, where he had decided to sleep for the night.

This was what he had been reduced to? This life? This fate? The prefect soldier, sleeping in a forest next to a tree. Was this what was to happen to him? Become of him? Never mind the fact that he had saved the world.

No thoughts came to his mind, no words fluttered through like butterflies. He felt nothing, he saw nothing.

All he knew, all he had decided, was that nothing, came next.

*****

They were flying. Floating? Watching. 

Laughter, mountains and oceans. People racing each other, hugging, holding. The joy radiating off of them was almost more that their souls could bear.

A unicorn, racing the wind. Just above it, flew a dragon. The two of them, despite the differences in race and species, almost seemed to be, laughing?

An angel and a faerie danced together. Their bare feet lightly touching the water as they, waltzed? It was almost funny to watch, as the Faerie was about the size of the Angels hand.

Then, in the water, a large tail suddenly surfaced, and soaked the two dancing beings. They glared at the surface as a large lead broke the water, and roared in laughter.

And in the sky, above it all, a Phoenix slowly circled to the ground. Returning from the ashes to live again, it threw back it's head and sang.

Then…

The dragon. Standing up, moving from four legs to two, changing. The two wings shrinking and the face getting smaller at a tremendous speed, claws disappearing and tail shriving up and vanishing. Straitening up just in time to flick its hair behind its shoulders, and flex its now smaller wings.

The unicorn, rearing up on its hind legs as they two, shrunk. The horn decreased in size as the mane grew and floated outwards like a halo. The face was reshaped, and the eyes grew wider. It moved its small, clumsy fingers, before throwing back it's head and laughing.

The faerie suddenly grew, falling a few inches into the water in the process. Larger and larger, until it was about four feet tall. It's large, butterfly like wings fluttered a few times as they grew, and it's little mouth opened into a large O of surprise.

The phoenix, fell. It's wings vanished and disappeared into its body in an instant. It would have crashed into the water, had the dragon not flown from the land and caught it. It's beak turned into soft lips, and the feathers grew into long, beautiful hair. Eyes literally flaming with surprise.

And above it all, the angel watched. Torn between immense sorrow, and untold joy.

The land below the five watching souls suddenly changed. The plains began to give to mountain, which grew into snow, which grew to ice. Breath could be seen in the air as they moved, faster and faster. The stars seemed to grow, filling the vision and becoming brighter than the largest of suns. They came so close, that they could feel the heat caressing their face. 

Then suddenly, they were falling. Down and down, until a large ball of orange fire filled their vision. The sun, glittering and glowing proudly obstructed their view of the stars.

And then, the earth and the sky, bleeding and blending together until one couldn't be told from the other. They moved, they fell and they flew into that.

****

In the library of the Sanq Kingdom, a single book fell of the shelf. As if caught within a silent tempest, the pages began to turn and flip violently. Then, just as suddenly as it had begun, it stopped. 

The page was blank. Except for a single sentence at the top.

_Isn't it amazing, where a dream can take you?_

PREVIEW

"What are they?"

"You're asking me?"

"Well, you are always saying how you know everything."

"…..well, I do! Just..Not about this."

"Right…."

"Come on.." The Draconian flexed her wings and stood up. "We need to get help."

"Help?" The mermaid swam back a little, her eyes growing wide with surprise. "Help?"

"Well, we just can't leave them here"

"Why not?"

"..I'm not even going to bother to answer that!" With a mighty gust of wind, the Draconian took off into the sky.

"…What I say?"

"Hey…" Duo rolled over and put one hand over his ear in an attempt to block out the sound. "Hildi, can you keep it down?"

"Umm…."

Love it? Hate it? Think it should burn into the fiery depths along with disclaimers? By the way, I don't own anything! 


End file.
